1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of increasing the purity of amphoteric compound compositions.
2. Prior Art
The problems concerning purification of amphoteric compound compositions are well known in the industry. These compositions, either synthesized or naturally occurring, must be purified before being used commercially.
Methods must be found which economically purify the composition to meet ever increasing standards for purity required by industry and legislation.
The present invention has discovered a method which substantially and economically improves the level of purity of amphoteric compound compositions.